It is known to measure, position, and distribute liquids in a microfluidic chip with the aid of so-called “dimensioning slides” in combination with one or more rotary valves and fluidic photocell detection systems. Because in practice not more than two such dimensioning slides can be interconnected via a valve, a plurality of separate valve means are required to dimension and position more than two liquids. This increases the space requirements and the number of valve components, as well as the number of optical components for the photocell systems. The cost of the overall system increases accordingly. Moreover, because of the combination of dimensioning slides and rotary valves, the “dead volume” increases, which means increased losses of liquids.